top_kekfandomcom-20200215-history
WilliamWallace
"Being a professional memer is both a blessing and a curse." -WilliamWallace to BlackSpirit on the 8132nd post of Top-Kek, 27th May 2016 WilliamWallace is a themed account user embodying the eponymous historic figure. He occasionally imitates the Scottish accent through his keyboard on the comment section. WilliamWallace is also one of the alpha testers of the site. History Origins WilliamWallace has first been spotted Hugelol where he remained a silent user. On September 2014, a few days after the riots, WilliamWallace created his first known OCs, depicting the last events. Whereas he kept a neutral position (if not supportive in the administrators' favour) as well in the titles than in the contents, he confessed his disapprobation towards the administrators' acts in the comments. He kept frequenting the site a few months before definitely settling on Top-Kek. On Top-Kek Contribution "Thank you WilliamWallace for daily reminding us that Faith in Humanity is vain"' - Takalisky about WilliamWallace's content, on the 2890th post of Top-Kek, February 2015 WilliamWallace mainly reposts satirical subjects such as internet arguments over fat-shaming, Tumblr's mentality, Social Justice warriors, Gamergate, feminism, vegans or people's stupidity in general. However, he is also known for the few OCs he made for the sake of the community, which always quote several (if not many) users. On 20 February 2015, he was recorded being the 5th user with the highest post-karma with 1575 keks, behind Shadowdude with 8300 keks, Lord Lucifer with 5200 keks, Takalisky with 2800 keks and RosettaStoned with 1820 keks. On 11th September 2015, WilliamWallace was recorded being the 1st user of Top-Kek regarding quality posting with a kek/post ratio of 30.34. Personality "I wonder if I should be considered as a newfag or not... Hum... Well, who cares anyway."' -WilliamWallace thinking about his situation on the 1892th post of Top-kek, November 2014 Whereas being considered as an oldfag, WilliamWallace often disapproves belonging to this rank, as he says himself not being present for specially a long time among the original community. However, due to his engaged OCs and his regular contribution, he gained equivalent compliance among his sitemates, which could lead him to be considered as a postfag (user not particularly old, yet compensating his newness with intensive contribution). He featured as Pippin in the Lord of the Keks. WilliamWallace occasionally joins the Tinychat server, most of the time drunk resulting of him typing non-intelligible words into the chat, which 11thdoctor and Takalisky often try to decipher; turning it into a game. Death & Rebirth On 27th September 2015, WilliamWallace joined the Tinychat room after a heavy drinking party, sharing a part of his nocturnal adventure to the other users online. His last sentence of the night has been: "cvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbhu,ik;om%£" Instead of attempting to translate the message, it had been assumed that William probably passed out on his keyboard. As WilliamWallace didn't show the days following his heavy drinking night, the community got worried on his status, since it was unatural from a regular user such as him to remain absent for such a long amount of time. ">mfw WilliamWallace comes back to life a couple of hours after I finish speculating on his cause of death." -KinkyKangaroo to WilliamWallace's timing after months of silence on the 6701st post of Top-Kek, 31st december 2015 On 31st December 2015, KinkyKangaroo submits an OC speculating on both WilliamWallace and Matrix's disappearance (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/6697) Yet, later in the evening, WilliamWallace actually resurfaces from the lurking shadows with his own OC, much to the hapiness of the community, and the frustration of KinkyKangaroo: https://www.top-kek.com/kek/6701 Category:Users